


Spellbound

by PadawanRyan



Category: Triumph (Band)
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Magic, Minor Violence, Mystery, takes place in 1984
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Rik, Gil, and Mike go for a late night drive, but who is out there? What is happening?
Relationships: Rik Emmett & Gil Moore & Mike Levine, Rik Emmett/Jeanette Emmett, Rik Emmett/Originale Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the [Spellbound music video by Triumph](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-znWVHQA7Aw), and contains many references to other rock bands and songs that were popular at the time.

_What are men? Who are they? What do they do in their free time? What do they see of women? Well, read this story and find out. It all starts with three men named Rik Emmett, Gil Moore, and Mike Levine._

It was a typical day, sun rolling past and behind the hills, and three guys were gathered in a basement, playing rock n’ roll music. “It’s been a while, I need a break,” Gil Moore said, stepping up and away from his drum set. He grabbed a football and tossed it to Mike Levine just after Mike put his bass down against the wall.

Gil plopped down on the couch, and Mike on the chair across. Rik Emmett unplugged his guitar and set it on the stand.

He stood with his hands open. “Hey Mike! Pass.” Mike tossed the football to Rik, where it was caught unannounced. “I’m getting better,” Rik said proudly. “Yeah, better than what? A chimp?” Gil chuckled. Mike laughed as Rik chucked the football at Gil.

Gil threw it back and picked up a copy of Circus magazine from the table. Rik walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. “Hey, you guys want one?” Gil and Mike replied the same answer, “Yup.” Rik tossed them each a beer and took a place on the couch next to Gil.

He stretched over Gil and grabbed Rip magazine. He flipped through the pages as Mike looked through his songbook. “Hey, guess what band won best new artist?” Gil asked, giving his pals a moment to question.

“Who?” Rik asked, trying to pull the magazine from Gil. Gil grabbed it back. “Bon Jovi.” Mike nodded. “They’re cool. Who won best rock video?” he asked. Gil looked. “Van Halen. ‘Hot for Teacher’,” he replied. Rik tried to pull the magazine again. “Did we win anything?”

Gil shook his head. “Nope, don’t think so.” Rik threw down Rip magazine and stood up. “Who wants to go for a drive?” Gil and Mike both stood and snatched their jackets from the chair where Mike was sitting. Rik’s was on the stair railing, and he grabbed it when they trudged up, heading for the front door.

Rik got in the frontseat and started the car. Mike and Gil both squeezed in front next to Rik as the car pulled out of the driveway. By then, it was fairly dark out, and extremely cloudy. Rik drove the car down the road, no idea where he was headed.

The road was long and Rik still didn’t know where he was going. It was even darker out, and Rik felt like sleeping. “Hey, there are no clouds out here,” Gil said suddenly, awoking his two buds. Both Mike and Rik looked up at the starry sky.

“You’re right.” Mike took a closer look, up at the window. Gil shook his head. “It’s not normal for the clouds to suddenly disappear like that.” Just thenm the car stopped.

“Rik, why are you stopping?” Rik looked around. “I…didn’t,” he replied. Everyone then nearly jumped from the car when they saw smoke emerge from the front. “We’ve gotta go. Something’s wrong,” Rik said, sort-of freaked out.

“Hey, what’s that?” Mike asked, pointing ahead. Rik quickly turned the car around. “I don’t care!” Rik began to drive the car down the road and back home.

* * * *

The next day was a little tense due to the freakish night. Mike and Gil were a little shaky about going to Rik’s house for band practice, and Rik sat in the basement all morning, clutching his guitar.

Gil and Mike finally went to Rik’s house by five o’clock in the afternoon. By then, Rik had abandoned his guitar for beer, which ammounted in a pile of about four cans. Gil just sat at his drumset, Mike joined Rik.

Everybody felt like sleeping, Gil just sat while Mike and Rik dozed off from too much liquor. Gil got tired of the boredom, he finally got up and grabbed Rik’s guitar. He lifted like he was gonna smash it, which got Rik off his feet. “What the hell are you doing?” Gil put the guitar down, where Rik grabbed it. “Anything to get you beerbellies up!” Gil cried.

Mike then got up and sighed. “Guys, we gotta leave this basement. We’re going crazy here! We can’t stay, get drunk and sleep, we gotta get out there!” Gil put Rik’s guitar back on the stand. “He’s right, you know.” Rik nodded.

Gil twirled his drumsticks and put them on the table. Rik motioned to the door, Gil and Mike followed. Still, even after being relieved of the past night’s fear, Rik still shook when going up the stairs. He knew the others were too.

As they got outside, the intensity lowered. The car looked normal, and all three guys wondered if anything had happened. Mike went over and lifted the hood, where his face was hidden in steam. “Keep dreaming, boys.”

Rik slammed the hood back down. “We have to go back there. We have to face…whatever it was!” he cried, a small smile creeped to his face. Gil grabbed the keys from Rik’s pocket, got in the car and started it up. “Let’s get rollin’, then.”

Rik slid in the other side of the car, Mike followed. Gil quickly backed the car out of the driveway and down the street. Mike turned on the radio, too find Iron Maiden’s ‘Aces High’ playing. “Nice song, good old rock n’ roll,” Rik said. He reached down, below the sea and grabbed the closest issue of Playboy.

He began flipping pages, then stopping at one. “Hey guys, look at this chick!” Gil sighed, “Put that shit away! You’re gonna cause a crash for us!”

Rik rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine into the backseat. The song on the radio had just turned to Quiet Riot’s ‘Metal Health’, and that’s when Gil cranked it up.

Rik climbed into the backseat, and yelled out the window, rocking to Quiet Riot. Mike was already yelling out the shotgun window. “Guys, get in the car!” Gil laughed as he said that. Rik held his hands on each front seat and stuck his head in front. “You know, you’re ruining all the fun.”

He climbed back up front as Quiet Riot ended, and the radio DJ introduced Def Leppard’s ‘Photograph’ song. “Oh, I love this one!” Rik exclaimed. “Rik, do you got any booze in here?” Mike asked. Rik smiled and reached into the backseat. “Sixpack,” he said, grabbing three beers.

Gil shook his head. “No. Haven’t you guys had enough beer today?” Rik shook his head as he took a gulp of his and dropped Gil’s. Suddenly, the car stopped. “Whatcha doing?” Mike asked. They were stopped in front of a confectionary store. “Getting some munchies,” Gil replied. He and the guys got out of the car, and when Gil went into the store, the others stood outside.

“Hey, Rik!” Rik turned to see his girlfriend, Jeanette, coming this way. “Jen, how are you, baby?” he asked as he gave her a kiss. “Fine. Where were you last nght?” Rik shook for a second. “Uh, sleeping. Very tired,” he stuttered.

Jen kissed Rik again and left, just as Gil came from the store with bags of everything! “You call this _some_ munchies? I call it lots!” Mike cried. Rik stared at all the food. “Ditto.” Gil smiled to them. “Well, take some!” Mike and Rik grabbed some of the food and shoved them in the backseat.

Gil got in the frontseat with his hands full with food. As Rik got in, he snatched most of the food and tossed some to Mike as he got in. They ripped open all the frontseat cheesies, chips and popcorn, and began munching on it all. “Hey, hey! Leave some for me!” Gil grabbed the cheesies and began eating as he started the car.

Mike turned on the radio while Gil continued driving down the road. “Oh, I know this!” Rik exclaimed. “What is it, again?” Rik was shaking his head, making his pals laugh at him. “It’s Cheap Trick,” Gil explained, “’Surrender’ is the song.” Rik lifted his head. “That’s it!”

* * * *

Time passed by, and both Rik and Mike were asleep, Rik’s head on Mike’s shoulder. ‘Too Young to Fall in Love’ by Mötley Crüe being on the radio didn’t help, either. Then, Mötley Crüe ended and Lee Aaron’s ‘Hot to be Rocked’ awoke the boys with its loud and heavy sound.

“What time is it?” Mike asked while Rik yawned. Gil checked his watch. “Ten o’clock.” Rik picked up his ‘Blizzard of Ozz’ tape by Ozzy Osbourne and placed it in the cassette player. “Poor Randy Rhoads,” he sighed. “He died so young.”

Mike slapped him. “Get over it,” he said. “It was sad, but it was also two years ago!” Rik looked out the front window. “No clouds…” Gil and Mike also looked out the window, until a sudden jolt pushed them back and the car stopped. “Stay calm, be normal,” Gil said, voice shaking a small bit. This time wasn’t so bad, though. Gil started up the car and began driving again.

“Hey, what’s that?” Rik asked, pointing ahead. “It,” Mike answered quietly. “What is it?” Rik questioned. Gil shook his head, eyes wide. “I don’t know.”

The ‘it’ came into better view. “It’s a woman,” Rik said. “And what a woman!” She had curly blonde hair, almost gold, and wore a white outfit, also see-through and sparkly.

“I wonder who she is…” Gil trailed off, mesmerized by her look. Her blue eyes shone bright in the dark and cloudless night. Just then, something made Rik yelp. “Rik, your girlish scream! What happened?” Mike asked. Rik pointed, his hand shaking. Gil and Mike’s jaws both dropped when they saw it. The box for the ‘Blizzard of Ozz’ tape was floating in the air.

“Rik, did your tape ever do that before?” Gil was asking, stopping the car. Rik shook his head, clutching Gil’s shoulder for safety. More things began to lift off the ground including empty beer bottles and coins.

Gil and Mike quickly opened their car doors and piled out, Rik following behind Gil. They all looked up, to find the gorgeous woman standing infront of the car. “Woah,” Gil said. She smiled with an irresistible grin on her face and began to walk away. The guys were climbing over each other just to get up, and when they succeeded at that, she was gone. “Where’d she go?” Gil pondered.

Gil kept going forward, whereas Rik turned left and Mike turned right. It was still really dark, and Rik and Mike couldn’t see well because they were in the bushes.

Rik kept tripping over bushes and sticks, and didn’t know if he’d ever succeed. He was walking through puddles of mud and drying up rain puddles, which were there by chance, because it never rained. The sky seemed to get darker, though there wasn’t any clouds.

Rik was beginning to feel like backing away, turning around. This seemed like a complete waste of time, he wasn’t finding her. Rik turned around and tried finding his way back to the street when something grabbed him. There was a hand on his shoulder, and another caressing his chest. It was her, she found him. He spun around to face her, where she smiled, waved and disappeared into the bushes.

Rik followed, but she seemed to be gone. “Wait!” he cried, hoping she’d hear his cal. He began to run, trying to catch up to her…wherever she went. He had to find her, he had to beat Mike and Gil.

Just then, he tripped over a rock. He landed with a huge thud. Rik quickly picked himself up and reached in his pocket, grabbing a pack of matches. He lit a match and looked up. It wasn’t much lighter. On his knees, he crawled through the bushes, hoping to get a glance at the woman he was following.

But Rik couldn’t see well, he tumbled down a long hill. It seemed hard, Rik could swear he was bleeding. He knew he was cut and scraped, and a twig nearly poked his eye out. The end of the hill was bumpy, but Rik felt he could finally pull himself up.

It wasn’t exactly hard to see anymore, there were bright lights all around. Rik could see the woman now, she was right in front of him. She reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him forward.

“Are you a porn star?” he asked, studying her appearance very carefully. She paid no attention to his question and began to rub close to him, very unexpected. She could feel Rik’s breath, fast and nervous like his heart. Rik knew she was coming onto him, especially when she kissed him.

The woman pushed Rik up against a blackboard, which looked like something out of sorcery. “What’s going on?” he asked, heart beating in fear. Just then, the woman gave an alert grin and Rik’s hands were cuffed.

He let out his most terrified cream as the woman turned away. “Where are you going? Why are you leaving me here?!”

Meanwhile, Gil and Mike came across each other while searching down the road and in the trees. “Where’s Rik?” Gil asked. Mike shook his head, “I have no idea.” Both of them stood there shaking for a while. Just then, they heard a scream. “Rik!” they cried in unison.

They both ran like hell to where they heard the cry. Gil and Mike both came to a half as the woman stood with her hand stopping them. She caressed each of their faces with one finger and turned around. Of course, Mike and Gil had to follow her.

She led the two guys into the dark bushes. They weren’t sure that it was the right thing, but if it would help them find Rik, it was the right thing. “Do you know where we’re going?” Gil whispered to Mike. Mike shrugged, he didn’t know.

It was getting a little restless to keep walking in the bushes, but Mike and Gil did it all the same. Mike was beginning to think it was a spook, like something that might happen in ‘Ghostbusters’. Gil just felt like something bad was gonna happen.

Before they knew it, she disappeared. Mike and Gil were left on their own. But it wasn’t long before they stumbled down the same hill as Rik. At the bottom, they crashed into each other, and when they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Rik stuck to a blackboard.

“Rik! Rik! What are you—” Gil began to yell when Rik interrupted him. “Get me down from here!” Gil and Mike tried to get up, but it was impossible. They could not lift their bodies, it would not work. “You guys, what’s the matter?” Rik asked, sweating with fear. Both guys could not answer, they were too close to the ground.

The woman then stepped out of the bushes and smiled to Rik. She then turned and grinned at Mike and Gil. Rik stared with a glare of fear, heart beating slower than the sweat dripping down his face. What was going to happen? She turned again and stepped up to where Rik was. Mike and Gil both knew she was going to do something bad. They tried to pick themselves up, but it wouldn’t work. She got closer to Rik, pushed herself up against him, and touched her lips to his.

Gil knew he had to do something, and soon. Sure, what was wrong with making out? But it had to be a cover. He screamed out and, with the help of self-confidence and fear, he forced himself up and at her. She immediately stopped kissing Rik and stared at Gil with an intimidating look while Mike forced himself up.

“I can’t hit a girl, I can’t hit a girl…” Gil whispered to himself. Since Gil wouldn’t, Mike hit her in the face. She didn’t do anything at first, but then she fainted.

Gil broke the cuffs holding Rik and pulled him down. They headed for the hill, and quickly began to run up it. Mike and Gil helped Rik, he wasn’t exactly steady on his feet yet. They reached the top of the hill after some hard time. “Where do we go now?” asked Rik, trying to keep his own balance.

Mike spun all the way around. “Uh…right!” Rik looked at Mike nervously. “Are you sure?” he asked. Mike nodded, though he was very unsure. The three guys headed in that direction, Rik still having trouble. Funnily enough, it was the right direction and they stumbled across Rik’s car.

“Let’s get out of here!” Gil cried, grabbing the keys from his pocket as he got in and started the car. Rik and Mike slid in and Rik turned on the radio as the car sped away. “What’s on?” Gil asked. Rik turned up the volume. “’I Wanna Rock’ by Twisted Sister,” he replied. Mike smiled. “They rock!” he cried. “Now, where should we go?”

It only took Rik a second to think. “Mickey’s bar!” he shouted out. Gil gave him a quick thumbs-up and drove down the long road at full speed. By the time they got there ‘I Love Rock n’ Roll’ was just ending on the radio. The guys calmly got out of the car and entered the bar.

Rik immediately bought a beer and gulped down most of the bottle in a snap. He kept buying one after the other, Gil and Mike not far behind. It didn’t much help their drunken needs that they weren’t allowed onstage to perform. The Ramones were performing.

After a few more drinks, it was beginning to piss Rik off. He got up off the barstool, got up onstage and punched Joey Ramone in the face. That didn’t result well. Gil and Mike tried to pull Rik away, and the other Ramones tried to pull Joey away, but no one succeeded. The bartender finally kicked Rik out, his bandmates followed.

Gil, being most sober, drove his buddies back to Rik’s house. Before they did anything else, Gil called over Jeanette to help clean up Rik, which she did. She wiped the blood from his face and sober him up with a ton of glasses of water. Jen watched over him as he rested, after sobering up. That’s when Mike grabbed Circus magazine.

“Hey Gil, you lied!” Gil and Jen got up and stared at him. Rik awoke and did the same. “We did win something,” Mike told Gil. The others crowded around him. “What does it say?” Jen asked excitedly. Mike pointed to the page. “It says right there: Triumph, ‘Follow Your Heart’. We’re best single!”

_And they were. Now, that is the story of ‘Spellbound’ by Triumph. After this story, many changes happened. Bandmembers, they’d come and go. Rik became a father and started a solo career, but the values of Triumph remained. They were a legend, attained legendary status. But remember this story when you hear ‘Spellbound’. Who knows? It could’ve happened this way…_


End file.
